robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrMcPi93/Deleted Pasta: Doomsblox
It all started in June 5th 2018. I was on Roblox. I decided to by some items on the Catalog. I then customize my character to look like Danger Dolan. I went to the games. I joined my favorite game called Natural Disaster Survival. I was about to play. It stopped me and said "Why are you playing this game?" I said "because i'm bored duh." The sneaky play button said to me "Dude, doomsblox is coming." I then asked it "What is a Doomsblox?" It said it's final word "Doomsblox is Doomsday in roblox." It showed me the day it will happen. It was the date 9/11/18. I went to the catalog. Something horrible appeared. It was a hat called "God's Grave." It was a item of my charatar on it. What was weird was that It was given to me. When the item was deleted, I still have it. I then got bored and watched YouTube videos. It was funny cat videos, and Super Planet Dolan videos. I watched both of them to make the thought go away. I went back on roblox but the more I stay on it, the more the thought will come back. I asked my friend in a Group chat. He said that he had no idea what I was talking about. I asked him if he encounterd this as well. He said that he does not rememeber this at all. He even said that he does not remember me. I knew he was playing because he does this very often. He said that he was not kidding. I found out that he had fell off the Ferry (boat) during our trip to Whidby Island. The life guard did CPR after saving my friend. He lost his memory at the time. He then said that he is gaining his memory back, and is starting to remember me. I was happy when he said that. I went to a game called Zombie Rush. Same thing did not happen. All I saw were Zombies, people shooting the zombies (and brutes), and a GIANT METEOR! I froze when I saw the meteor. I had admin commands so I typed the command :fly me checked it out. It was not a meteor at all. It was the moon from Majoris Mask (sorry for bad spelling.) I had no words. When it hit, my game crashed. I refreshed to see what happened. There were no play buttons. I was unable to play all the games. I knew what happened. I read the blog post that Robloxia is ending. I did not know what to do. On September 11, 2018, my friend passed away. He was shot by a group of gangs. I went back on ROBLOX, It came to an end. There were no games on the page, and no items. I then fell into depression. All there is surrounding me was darkness, and that same moon. I was about to die. My friend died. Roblox ended. What am I gonna do. The next morning, I woke up to see if roblox restored itself. It did. I played the games, and bought the items. THE END. One more thing: This story is not real. My friend did not pass away or lost his memory. He is okay! This will never happen on ROBLOX. Sorry if it made you guys cry a little bit. Thanks for reading this! :D Category:Blog posts